


Aftermath

by Murasaki Aoi (Lady_Bellatrix)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Angst, Bahasa Indonesia, Drama, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bellatrix/pseuds/Murasaki%20Aoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saling mencintai bukan berarti mendapatkan kisah yang penuh kebahagiaan. Perpisahan tak terelakkan walau saling mencintai. Dan semua perasaan berkecamuk menyesakkan dada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sisi Biru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aku lelah. Aku menyerah. Aku pergi. Tapi mengapa hatiku kian sesak dan perih?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kali ini bikin TatsumixTsuzuki lagi. Angst, yang sulit dihindari untuk ditulis jika melongok latar belakang mereka berdua. Mari kita tidak berpanjang-panjang lagi dan masuk ke ceritanya.

Matanya ungunya dibasahi air mata sekali lagi.

“Aku baik-baik saja Tatsumi,” dia mencoba untuk tersenyum, tapi matanya tak pernah bisa berbohong. “Aku tak apa-apa. Tak usah khawatir. Pulanglah.”

Tapi nada suaranya bergetar.

Hentikan, hentikan, kumohon….

Kilasan ingatan yang pedih.

 _“Kaasan, Kaasan kenapa…?”_

 _“Tidak apa-apa nak….”_

***O***

Aku terbangun lagi, terserang mimpi buruk. Air matanya, air matanya…. Oh Tuhan, mengapa harus ada…?

Kaasan….

Orang yang paling menyayangiku. Orang yang kudorong ke dalam keputusasaan.

Dan sekarang dia….

***O***

Tapi jika dia tersenyum….

Dia bahkan bisa tersenyum karena hal-hal sepele. Hanya karena _youkan_ (1).

“Tatsumi, mau?”

“Kau saja yang makan.”

Tapi dia langsung menyodorkan satu ke depan mulutku.

“Eh?”

“Nggak suka _youkan_?”

“Suka kok,” aku langsung mengigit youkannya, padahal dia masih memegang tusukan kue ini. Menyadari itu pipiku jadi agak panas.

“Tatsumi?”

“ _Youkan_ -nya enak.”

Berapa banyak orang yang begitu polos dan spontan? Kebaikan sederhana itu, sikapnya yang polos dan tulus bagai anak kecil….

***O***

Tsuzuki-san jatuh berlutut, “Pembunuh! AKU PEMBUNUH!!!!!!! Mengapa aku harus ada? Mengapa...?” Tsuzuki setengah histeris, suaranya begitu merana.

“Tsu-Tsuzuki-san... waktu hidup anak itu sudah habis, ini sudah seharusnya,” aku terus beralasan, mencoba merasionalkan. Aku takut, aku takut mengakui kebenaran kata-katanya. Anak itu ingin hidup, sangat ingin hidup. Dan dengan semua yang kami lakukan, kami terus-menerus diingatkan tentang dosa kami, dengan harus mengambil nyawa. Kami hanya manusia, terbayangkah betapa sakitnya harus merenggut jiwa?

Keesokan harinya Tsuzuki-san tidak masuk kantor. Aku sudah bisa mengira apa sebabnya.

Sepulang kerja aku langsung menuju apartemennya. Pintunya tak terkunci, ceroboh sekali. Aku nekat masuk ke dalam.

Kamarnya….

Coretan-coretan gambar, seperti yang dibuat oleh seseorang yang kekanak-kanakan, atau oleh orang yang tak pernah sempat menjadi anak kecil, berlumur darah.

Matanya kosong.

Dan... dan lehernya... lehernya….

Pergelangan tangannya….

Ini tidak nyata! Tidak nyata! Ilusi!

Aku hanya bisa terpaku, tak sanggup bergerak melihat semuanya. Bayangan seorang wanita cantik berkelebat di dalam pikiranku. Orang yang hidupnya kubuat merana, ibuku sendiri, yang kubunuh perlahan-lahan.

Dan sekarang, orang ini, orang ini... aku juga sudah membuatnya menderita, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa….

Kesedihan.

Keputusasaan.

Penyesalan.

Dia akan berakhir seperti Kaasan.

Kau gagal Seiichirou. Selamanya gagal.

HENTIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!

***O***

Air mata, air mata lagi.

Mengapa aku harus diingatkan tentang dosaku lagi, bahkan setelah aku mati. MENGAPA?????!!!!!

Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku tak berguna. Mengapa aku harus selalu begini lemah?

Tapi aku... aku…. Hatiku sesak melihatnya.

Jangan, kumohon jangan lagi. Jangan gelayuti aku dengan kesedihan.

Aku sudah lelah….

***O***

Aku harus menarik garis tegas. Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi. Jiwaku akan makin remuk kalau aku terus terseret dukanya.

Tapi dia juga sangat menderita Seiichirou. Kau tahu itu.

Aku tak sanggup lagi.

Aku lelah, aku sudah menyerah.

***O***

“Tatsumi, barusan apa yang...?”

“Maaf Tsuzuki-san, aku tidak bisa bersama-sama dalam tugas kali ini.”

“Ah, ya, nggak ‘pa-‘pa. Tugasnya mudah kok. Kalau begitu selanjutnya kita sama-sama….”

“Yang selanjutnya juga tidak. Yang setelah itu juga. Juga sesudahnya.”

“O-oh….”

“Tsuzuki-san….”

“Begitu, ya. Aku sudah mengerti,” nada suaranya jelas menyiratkan kegugupan, bicaranya lebih cepat dari biasanya. “Aku nggak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan yang seperti ini.”

Kalau begitu kenapa….

“Maaf ya Tatsumi, aku sudah merepotkanmu selama ini,” dia berbalik. “Terima kasih….”

... wajahmu begitu sedih...?

Pasti dia….

“Tsuzuki-san...,” aku berusaha meraih tangannya, tapi... jari kami hanya sempat bersentuhan, dia langsung menarik tangannya, berjalan menjauh dengan langkah gontai. Langkah kakinya bergema di lorong. Aku, lagi-lagi, hanya bisa berdiri terpaku. Seharusnya aku berlari mengejarnya, meraihnya dalam dekapanku…. Tidak, tidak, dia hanya akan menangis, meluapkan kemarahannya padaku. Tapi….

Aku menyangga tubuhku sendiri dengan sebelah tangan di tembok. Kusentuh dadaku, himpitan beban di sana tak juga lenyap, justru semakin menekan. Malah terasa perih.

Keputusan ini benar kan? Sudah tepat kan?

Akhirnya aku hanya bisa berbalik pergi.

Maafkan aku... maafkan aku….

***O***

Pasti nanti aku akan berpapasan dengannya di kantor. Tapi….

Tak apa-apa Seiichirou, tenang saja. Hanya akan bertemu sekilas, tak akan berinteraksi banyak, lagipula hari ini ada tugas luar.

Dia terlambat lagi, seperti biasa. Nyaris aku membuka mulutku, mengomelinya lagi, tapi….

Melihatnya saja terasa perih hati ini. Dan dia tak bicara sepatah kata pun padaku. Sekilas terlihat wajahnya menanggung derita, mata ungu bagai permata yang berkabut. Matanya sembab. Tapi dia dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mau aku melihatnya, dan cepat-cepat berjalan pergi.

Setalah dia berlalu, baru aku sadar tanganku gemetar.

Apa yang sudah kulakukan?

Seiichiro! Seiichiro! Kejar dia! Kejar dia!

Jangan! Jangan! Kau tahu akan bagaimana reaksinya. Kau sanggup menghadapinya?

Akhirnya aku juga cepat-cepat berjalan pergi, mencoba menghapus rasa tak nyaman di dada ini.

***O***

Aku harus mengambil nyawa lagi. Pahit, kau tahu. Ini hukuman. Apalagi setelah aku…. Aku terus terbayang reaksinya dalam situasi seperti ini. Rasa berdosa yang menyesakkan dada, merasa telah melumuri tangan dengan darah. Aku bisa membayangkan dia jatuh terpuruk dan menangis di sampingku.

“Tatsumi-san...?”

“Ah, ya, maaf,” pasti partnerku melihatku tak berkonsentrasi, melamun.

Tugas kali ini berhasil, tapi….

Mata ungu yang basah dengan air mata itu terus menghantuiku.

***O***

Mengambil nyawa orang lagi.

 _“Tatsumi….”_

Bayangannya lagi…. Bayangannya lagi.

Aku berlari keluar menjauh, partnerku mengejar. Aku terengah-engah di luar.

“Ayo kita segera pulang saja.”

***O***

Aku termenung lagi.

Kalau saat bersamaku pun keadaannya seperti itu….

Aku tersentak.

Apa lagi? Apalagi yang akan dilakukannya?

Dia pasti….

Aku... aku... aku sudah begitu kejam padanya. Akulah yang membuatnya menderita, sama seperti Kaasan dulu.

Tak heran bayangannya makin menghantui setelah kami berpisah.

***O***

Seteguk. Dua teguk. Meminumnya tak membuat hatiku lebih ringan. Bayangannya masih tetap ada.

Tak kunjung lupa, padahal…. Aku hanya ingin melupakannya, walau hanya sejam saja. Lupa karena kesadaran yang mengabur. Aku ingin kesadaran itu lenyap, agar aku tak usah memikirkannya. Agar hatiku tak harus begini sakit, agar hatiku tak begini tertekan.

Minum lagi, minum lagi. Masih ingat, masih sadar. Mengapa pikiranku tak kunjung kosong?

Tak sadar aku sudah menangis. Menangis. Aku tertawa pahit. Menangis itu kenikmatan rupanya, rasa yang tersekap dalam dada bisa menyeruak keluar. Pertahananku runtuh, ambruk. Tekanan rasa bersalah dan putus asa yang kian menyesakkan.

Tak ada yang menolong.

Minum lagi, minum lagi. Aku akan minum lagi sampai aku lupa. Lupa bahwa aku kejam. Lupa bahwa aku sudah meninggalkannya. Lupa bahwa aku lemah.

Lupa bahwa aku sebenarnya mencintainya.

***O***

Hah??!!!

Aku tersentak, rupanya hanya mimpi. Tapi mimpi itu…. Kejadian dua bulan lalu.

Saat dia mendadak menangis suatu malam saat kami ada tugas. Bagaimana mungkin aku tak menyadarinya sedangkan aku tidur persis di sebelahnya? Dia tak bicara apapun saat kutanya, bahkan tak berusaha untuk tersenyum, hanya meringkuk dengan mata ketakutan. Mata dengan harapan aku akan menghiburnya, bahkan untuk itu pun tak ada keberanian. Aku berusaha membuatnya tenang, padahal tanganku sendiri gemetaran. Aku nekat memegang tangannya, dengan bodohnya mencoba menemukan kembali kekuatanku sendiri, lalu memeluknya, berupaya mendapatkan kembali ketenanganku. Lalu itu terjadi, aku sudah melewati batas….

Dengan itu aku bisa menekan kehawatiranku sendiri, rasa takut itu, rasa cemas itu….

Dan setelah itu aku bahkan tak sanggup memeluknya saat dia tidur.

Tak heran paginya dia menangis lagi, meringkuk di sudut ranjang sempit kamar hotel yang kami tempati.

Hebat Seiichirou, hebat. Kau sudah memanfaatkan Tsuzuki-san yang polos dan naif.

Lengan ini, tangan ini….

Waktu aku memeluknya, mendekapnya begitu erat, dan saat itu wajahnya begitu indah, begitu lepas. Andaikan itu bisa terjadi lagi…. Suaranya yang lirih memanggil-manggil namaku. Wajah dan matanya yang pekat dengan gairah, sepercik kebahagiaan di mata ungunya.

Andai saja itu bisa terjadi lagi….

Aku tertawa pahit lagi. Aku yang memanfaatkannya, aku sudah meninggalkannya, dan sekarang berharap dia ada dalam pelukanku lagi, mengikat diri kami dalam keintiman seperti itu.

Sungguh aku ini tak tahu diri.

***O***

Posisi sekretaris Divisi Shokan kosong. Aku sudah mengajukan lamaran untuk mengisi posisi itu. Setidaknya kalau begitu aku bisa punya pekerjaan di belakang meja, rendah resiko, gaji lebih besar. Dan lebih penting lagi, aku tak perlu berurusan dengan rasa bersalah dan kesedihan yang menyesakkan saat harus mengambil nyawa. Lamaranku dengan cepat diterima, mulai hari ini aku bertugas sebagai sekretaris.

Sudah lewat sebulan sejak kami berdua berpisah. Dengan posisiku sebagai sekretaris sekarang nyaris tak mungkin menghindari interaksi antara kami berdua. Laporan tugas pasti diserahkan padaku.

Mungkin lebih baik kalau kami berdua bicara lagi. Tak apa kalau dia berteriak dan meluapkan kemarahannya padaku. Itu lebih baik daripada dia memendam semua kekecewaan dan kemarahannya. Aku memang bersalah. Bersalah.

Ironisnya, dengan kesalahan besar yang sudah kulakukan, sudut hati ini masih menginginkan aku bersamanya. Padahal... aku pasti akan melukainya lagi. Dan itu subuah keegoisan yang tak mungkin jadi kenyataan, dia begitu membenciku, hingga tak mau melihat wajahku. Aku harus melawan perasaanku sendiri, melepaskannya. Bukankah akulah yang meninggalkannya?

Dan benar saja, dia datang menyerahkan laporan tugasnya padaku. “Tatsumi, ini laporannya,” dia berkata pelan.

“Terima kasih Tsuzuki-san. Apa tugasnya lancar?”

“Lumayan.”

“Partnermu membantu?”

“Ya.”

Dia keluar dari ruanganku, meninggalkan aku sendiri di sini. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit gembira dia mau bicara padaku, walau hanya jawaban pendek-pendek seperlunya. Tapi layakkah aku merasa begitu? Dia lebih dari pantas marah padaku, membenciku. Lihat apa yang sudah kulakukan?

Dan aku juga tak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkannya, bagaimana keadaannya sebenarnya sekarang. Dia terlihat biasa saja, kadang dia terlihat sedih, seperti dulu. Apakah dia bisa bangkit? Apakah dia terus melukai dirinya sendiri?

Teriakilah aku. Maki aku. Marahlah padaku. Kalau kau ingin memukulku Tsuzuki-san, kuterima. Aku layak mendapatkannya. Hukumlah aku, tumpahkanlah semua kebencian itu.

***O***

Dia gonta-ganti partner lagi. Menurut kabar yang kudengar, mereka tak tahan dengan sikap aneh dan seenaknya itu. Setidaknya bukan karena dia rapuh. Setidaknya mereka lebih kuat daripadaku.

Setidaknya mereka jujur, tak memakai topeng dan bukan orang yang egois dengan rasa bersalahnya, berharap tekanan perasaan itu lenyap.

Dan mereka juga bukan orang-orang yang memanfaatkan kerapuhannya. Orang yang memberinya harapan, lalu dengan kejam membanting harapan itu sampai hancur….

***O***

Tahun berganti, waktu berlalu. Dia masih saja gonta-ganti partner. Tapi kulihat dia tidak bersikap bergantung pada mereka, bahkan tidak terlalu dekat, hanya sebagai kawan biasa.

Takutkah dia? Traumakah dia? Cemaskah dia?

Harusnya aku tak perlu heran. Akukah yang menyebabkan semua itu. Itu salahku.

Sekarang ada Watari-san, si ilmuwan gila yang hobi melakukan hal-hal aneh. Dia dengan cepat akrab dengan Tsuzuki-san dengan cara-caranya yang aneh dan gila-gilaan. Baguslah, Tsuzuki-san sekarang punya satu teman yang bisa membuatnya tertawa, atau lebih tepatnya, dia dipaksa tertawa oleh Watari-san tanpa ada pilihan lain. Dia juga sudah bisa bicara dengan normal padaku sebagai rekan kerja.

Normal. Normal. Cukupkah itu bagiku?

Ah, lagi-lagi aku egois. Dia lebih dari sekedar berhak membenciku.

Orang-orang baru terus datang. Tsuzuki-san dengan kebaikan hatinya dengan segera berteman dengan mereka, bahkan dengan Torii-san dan Fukiya-san yang tak kalah aneh dengan Watari-san, juga cepat akrab dengan Kannuki-san, penjaga gerbang Gensoukai. Dia dikelilingi orang banyak yang menyayanginya.

Dia sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi

Dan aku? Aku sudah tidak layak berada di sampingnya lagi. Kesalahan yang kulakukan sudah terlalu besar. Aku hanya bisa menebus kesalahanku dan menjaganya dari jauh.

Aku mengusulkan agar dia dipindahkan ke area dua, Kyushu yang tenang. Agar dia tidak perlu menghadapi banyak kasus yang membuatnya tertekan. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan.

Dan sikapnya soal partner-partnernya…. Bukan berarti dia sama sekali tak kecewa. Diam-siam aku amati, dia makan kue lebih banyak dan minum-minum juga lebih banyak saat dia harus ganti partner.

Trauma. Trauma, itu pasti. Aku sudah melukai hatinya begitu dalam.

Dua partnernya sebelum aku jauh lebih stabil, mereka pegawai lama. Mungkin dia pikir, dia layak mendapatkan semua itu.

Entah kenapa, sikapnya pada partner-partnernya membuatku sedikit lega. Tak ada dari mereka yang dipandang dengan cara ia memandangku. Aku meninggalkannya, tapi masih tak rela tempatku tergantikan. Betapa egoisnya aku.

Karena aku dia tak membiarkan ada orang yang masuk ke hatinya lagi.

Maaf, Tsuzuki-san, maaf.

***O***

“Tatsumi, ini laporan kasus kemarin. Aku mau berangkat menangani kasus yang baru di Nagasaki.”

“Ini uang untuk tugas kali ini. Jangan dihambur-hamburkan! Aku tak mau dengar alasan apapun!”

“Iyaaa….”

“Mana partnermu?”

“Kachou bilang dia sudah ke sana duluan,” dia berbalik.

“Tsuzuki-san….”

“Ya?”

“Semoga beruntung dengan partnermu kali ini.”

“Terima kasih, “ dia menjawab dengan lirih.

Aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya menjauh, seperti saat lima puluh tahun lalu. Dadaku rasanya seperti dipenuhi pecahan kaca. Sudah setengah abad berlalu, dia mungkin sudah bisa melanjutkan hidup lagi, siap menerima orang lain masuk ke hatinya lagi. Dan mungkin saja partnernya sekarang adalah orang yang baik, jauh lebih kuat, jauh lebih pengertian daripada aku atau partner-partnernya yang lain.

Dan aku tetap saja berada di sini, di belakang meja sekretaris, melihat orang yang kucintai pergi menjauh. Aku tetap mencintainya, walau hanya sepihak saja, walau di dalam hatinya dia pasti tak bisa memaafkanku. Aku hanya bisa menjaganya dari jauh. Aku ingin melihatnya bahagia. Akan kulakukan segalanya.

Dan untuk itulah hidupku ada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)Agar-agar kacang merah, biasanya dimakan dalam bentuk potongan.
> 
> Bagian pertama, dari sisi Tatsumi sudah selesai. Nah setelah ini bagian Tsuzuki. Yang itu jatuhnya lebih berat, sulit sekali menyelami pikiran Tsuzuki. Doakan semoga berhasil, teman-teman.
> 
> Seperti biasa, silakan memanfaatkan tombol cantik di bawah. Jangan lupa login dulu ^_^


	2. Sisi Ungu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia pergi, dia pergi. Mengapa hatiku harus begini terluka, padahal sebenarnya semua ini salahku?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ini adalah kisah dari sisi Tsuzuki. Menurutku ini lebih susah daripada menuturkan cerita dari sudut pandang Tatsumi. Yoko Matsushita sendiri masih menyembunyikan banyak hal terkait Tsuzuki.

Satu nyawa lagi.

Satu nyawa lagi.

Mengapa aku harus terus melakukannya?

Selalu memutus kehidupan.

***O***

Kachou memanggilku ke kantornya, mengenalkanku pada _partner_ baruku.

“Tsuzuki, ini _partner_ barumu.”

Aku mengulurkan tangan kananku, mengajaknya berjabat tangan, “Namaku Asato Tsuzuki, senang berkenalan denganmu. Mulai hari ini, mohon bantuannya.”

“Seiichirou Tatsumi. Senang bekenalan denganmu. Mohon bantuannya juga.”

Dia lelaki yang tampan, terkesan serius, namun sedih. Ya, sedih.

***O***

Dia memang serius, tapi tak seperti yang orang lain duga, sebenarnya dia orang yang baik dan lembut. Memang dia keras soal pekerjaan, tak sekali dua kali dia mengomeliku karena aku tidak kunjung bisa rajin.

“Tsuzuki-san! Bukankah seharusnya _partner_ senior yang membimbing pegawai baru?! Mengapa peran kita terbalik begini?!”

Maaf, maaf, Tatsumi. Harusnya aku jadi rekan kerja yang lebih baik untukmu.

Meskipun dia selalu mengomel begitu, tetap saja dia selalu membantuku membereskan kekacauan yang kubuat. Dia memang….

Sekali waktu dia pernah memakan _youkan_ langsung dari tanganku. Waktu itu… waktu itu….

Kurasa aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

***O***

Pembunuh kotor seperti diriku ini….

Pendosa. Menjijikkan. Kotor. Tak pernah murni.

Air mataku menetes. Mengalir. Hanya ini yang usaha yang aku tahu bisa membersihkan diriku. Usaha yang selalu gagal, tapi tak ada cara lain yang aku tahu. Benarkah aku yang entah manusia atau bukan ini bisa membersihkan diri?

Dia yang selalu sedih. Dia yang belum lama bergabung di sini. Dia yang belum lama meninggal….

Dia amat terbeban melihat air mataku. Dia yang begitu tertekan. Apa yang sudah kulakukan?

Aku harus menahan diri. Harus kusembunyikan semua darinya. Aku tak boleh menambah bebannya.

***O***

Gagal. Gagal. Gagal.

Meskipun aku sudah berusaha tersenyum dan meyakinkan Tatsumi bahwa aku baik-baik saja, tapi tetap saja wajahnya tegang melihat keadaanku. Pasti aku tidak bisa membuat wajahku lebih meyakinkan.

Maafkan aku, maafkan aku Tatsumi. Maafkan aku yang begini lemah. Maafkan aku yang hanya bisa jadi bebanmu.

Akankah dia membenciku setelah semua ini?

***O***

Satu nyawa lagi. Menyakitkan. Aku tak tahan. Harus berusaha, harus berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Tatsumi. Aku harus menahan air mataku tak tumpah dan tak ada isakan yang keluar dari mulutku sampai dia tidur.

“Tsuzuki-san, kau baik-baik saja?”

Ah, bodohnya aku, mengira dia sudah tidur. Harusnya aku diam, agar dia yang tidur di sebelahku tak sadar. Harusnya aku bersembunyi saja di kamar mandi, agar dia tak tahu. Bodohnya aku, berharap dia menghiburku. Bodohnya aku, padahal aku pasti membebaninya dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini, padahal dia sudah begitu baik padaku.

“Tsuzuki-san, Tsuzuki-san, tenanglah…,” tangannya yang hangat menggenggam tanganku yang dingin. Kedua lengannya yang kuat merengkuhku, menarikku dalam pelukannya. Aku ada dalam pelukan pria yang kucintai. Mungkin kalau begini, aku bisa sedikit lebih kuat. Mungkin....

Lalu…, lalu….

Sentuhannya, belaiannya, dekapannya… Apa ini artinya dia mencintaiku juga?

Tidak. Tidak. Dia tidak memelukku setelahnya.

Aku sudah menjebaknya. Aku sudah memanfaatkannya demi ketenanganku sendiri. Memperalat rasa kasihannya. Menjebak orang yang selalu tertekan melihat air mataku. _Partner_ -ku sendiri. Laki-laki yang kucintai.

Mengapa aku tak bisa mengendalikan diri?

***O***

Anak yang begitu muda. Begitu ingin hidup. Kontras denganku yang selalu mengejar kematian. Tapi aku… sudah memutus hidupnya. Haruskah ini terjadi?

Tanganku… tanganku….

“Pembunuh! AKU PEMBUNUH!!!!!!! Mengapa aku harus ada? Mengapa...?”

Mengapa aku terus terjebak pada lingkaran yang sama?

Tak terampunikah aku?

Dan saat itu aku juga melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar, memperlihatkan wajah yang tidak seharusnya dia lihat. Meskipun begitu, dia masih mengantarku pulang. Tidakkah dia membenciku? Aku sudah begitu kejam menjebak dan memanfaatkannya.

***O***

Sret. Sret. Sret.

Pennsilku menggores kertas. Mencoba memahami apa yang dirasakan anak-anak yang sangat ingin hidup.

Tak bisa. Tak bisa. Aku sudah lupa rasanya. Mungkinkah aku tak pernah tahu dan paham karena aku bukan manusia? Mustahilkah aku paham karena aku hanyalah iblis pencabut nyawa?

MENGAPA?! MENGAPA?! Mengapa aku terus menjadi pendosa…? Mengapa aku hanya bisa menjadi pembunuh…? Tidak bisakah aku jadi manusia selayaknya…? Tidak bisakah aku membuat orang di sekelilingku bahagia…?

AKU HANYA INGIN JADI NORMAL!!! KENAPA TAK BISA??!!!

Aku menjerit sekuat tenaga, agar kepedihan hatiku hilang, agar rasa marah ini reda…

Beruang Teddy. Simbol anak-anak.

Buat apa benda ini ada kalau aku tak pernah jadi kanak-kanak sesungguhnya…?

Mengapa aku begitu tak berdaya? Begitu tak berguna?

Tak ada lagi harapan. Semuanya gelap.

Satu gores. Dua gores. Darah ini akankah bisa membersihkanku lebih baik dari air mata? Nyeri tubuh ini akankah bisa menghapus lara di hati? Aku bersedia menukar kepedihan jiwa dengan sakitnya raga kapan saja.

Makin dalam. Makin dalam. Biar saja darah ini menyembur. Membanjir.

Tak ada harapan. Tak ada daya. Dan tak ada yang menolong.

Aku sudah tak berdaya. Tak ada lagi tenaga tersisa, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menggenggam pisau….

Pintu menjeblak terbuka.

Dia datang.

Dia melihatku begini.

Orang yang baru saja meninggal. Yang hatinya masih digelayuti banyak beban.

Dia berdiri terpaku. Diam. Tak bergerak. Kaku.

Untuk bicara padanya pun aku sudah tak lagi punya daya. Bahkan untuk sekedar berusaha tersenyum.

Dia pergi. Dia pergi.

***O***

“Tatsumi, barusan apa yang...?”

“Maaf Tsuzuki-san, aku tidak bisa bersama-sama dalam tugas kali ini.”

“Ah, ya, nggak ‘pa-‘pa. Tugasnya mudah kok. Kalau begitu selanjutnya kita sama-sama….”

“Yang selanjutnya juga tidak. Yang setelah itu juga. Juga sesudahnya.”

“O-oh….”

“Tsuzuki-san….”

Dia tak boleh sampai melihat wajahku.

“Begitu, ya. Aku sudah mengerti.”

Harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pembicaraan ini.

“Aku nggak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan yang seperti ini.”

Tatsumi hanya diam.

“Maaf ya Tatsumi, aku sudah merepotkanmu selama ini,” aku berbalik. “Terima kasih….”

Dia memanggil pelan namaku, berusaha meraih tanganku. Tak boleh. Tak boleh. Aku harus bisa melepasnya.

Sudah kuduga. Sudah kuduga. Hal ini cepat atau lambat pasti terjadi. Lihat semua yang sudah kulakukan. Membebani jiwa dan hatinya. Memanfaatkan kebaikan dan belas kasihnya.

Aku tahu aku layak mendapatkan semua ini. Aku tahu aku tak pantas dicintai.

Tapi mengapa hati ini terasa begitu pedih?

Bukankah aku harusnya tahu diri?

Mengapa aku harus jatuh hati padanya? Jika tanpa perasaan ini, aku bisa melepasnya dengan tenang. Tanpa perasaan ini, aku tak perlu kecewa dengan hal yang telah dia lakukan. Tanpa perasaan ini, aku bisa sedikit membayar kesalahanku padanya.

Dan sekarang aku harus hidup tanpa senyum dan sorot matanya yang lembut.

***O***

Jaketnya masih ada di kamarku. Jaket yang dipinjamkannya kepadaku. Bagian dirinya yang masih ada padaku. Kupeluk jaket itu. Masih ada wanginya. Wangi Tatsumi. Seolah-olah aku masih ada dalam pelukannya. Dekapannya yang erat dan hangat.

Dia pasti membenciku. Memangnya aku pantas mendapatkan selain itu?

Wajar dia pergi….

Tapi aku mencintainya. Tapi aku menginginkan dia bersamaku.

Tatsumi….

Tatsumi….

Mengapa kau harus pergi…?

***O***

Jaketnya sudah kucuci. Hari ini akan kukembalikan. Tapi, sanggupkah aku menatap wajahnya dan bicara padanya. Mengapa hatiku begitu perih? Bukankah aku tak seharusnya merasa seperti ini? Bukankah semua ini akulah penyebabnya?

Aku hanya bisa jadi seorang pendosa. Mengendalikan perasaanku pun aku tak bisa.

Benar saja, aku tak sanggup menatap matanya. Tak sanggup bicara. Bukankah harusnya aku meminta maaf secara lebih pantas daripada waktu itu? Tidak. Aku lari.

Terlalu menyakitkan.

Pengecut, Asato. Pengecut.

Seharusnya dia yang marah dan membenciku, tapi mengapa sikapku seolah dialah yang berbuat salah begini?

***O***

Goresan-goresan merah di tanganku dengan cepat menutup. Sayat lagi. Sayat lagi.

Mengapa dia pergi meninggalkanku…?

Segores lagi.

Aku mencintainya. Aku ingin bersamanya.

Wajar dia pergi. Aku sudah membebaninya.

Dua goresan kali ini.

Tapi aku membutuhkannya! Tapi aku mengiginkannya!

Mengapa dia harus pergi…?

Lagi-lagi begini. Perputaran perasaan tanpa ujung.

Tusuk, tusuk! Tikam!

Kau makhluk menyedihkan, Asato.

Kalau begitu…. Kalau begitu…. Mengapa aku harus pernah terlahir?! Mengapa aku hanya bisa jadi orang tak berdaya?! Mengapa aku hanya bisa jadi orang yang begitu egois?!

Segala goresan tak beraturan.

Tidak adakah akhir dari semua ini?

Aku benci! Aku benci diriku sendiri! Aku benci! Aku….

Semua darahnya sudah kering.

Aku lelah… lelah.

***O***

Bunga-bungaku. Tanaman-tanamanku.

Mungkin bersama mereka hatiku bisa terasa lebih ringan. Tapi…. Hatiku masih saja kosong. Hampa.

Dan tulip itu…. Pemberiannya. Aku tak kunjung bisa lupa.

Histeris. Histeris. Entah kenapa kemarahanku meluap. Entah pada diriku sendiri, entah padanya. Mengapa aku harus merasa begini? Dan bunga itu…, tanganku sudah mencengkeramnya dengan kasar, mencoba menariknya.

Apa yang sudah kulakukan?

Bunga yang tak berdosa, bunga yang tak punya salah apa-apa.

Di sana, di sana, ada kenangan tentang dirinya. Hanya tinggal itulah yang aku punya. Itu saja….

***O***

Terbangun lagi tengah malam. Menatap langit-langit kosong. Pikiranku penuh dengan Tatsumi. Hanya dia.

Mencoba memakan kue lagi. Agar hatiku lebih ringan. Agar hatiku lebih gembira.

Kue paling enak itu tak ada rasanya. Tak ada rasanya. Kupaksa makan. Siapa tahu aku bisa tersenyum lagi. Dengan ini, siapa tahu aku bisa tertawa lagi.

Tergeletak lagi di tempat tidur. Rasanya sedikit cahaya pun sangat menyesakkan.

Gelap.

Gelap.

Kosong.

Hampa.

Mati rasa.

***O***

Mimpi-mimpiku penuh dengan dirinya. Impian yang penuh kelembutan dirinya, rasa cintanya padaku. Mimpi-mimpi yang membuatku bahagia. Dan kenyataan membantingku dengan kejam. Dan aku hanya bisa berlari ke dalam mimpi dan khayalan.

Alam mimpi begitu membuai, tapi jika pagi tiba, aku harus kembali menjadi boneka kosong. Bergerak secara otomatis tanpa kesadaran. Aku sama sekali tak tahu harus merasa bagaimana.

Tak bolehkah hatiku perih? Bolehkah hatiku perih?

Betulkah masih bisa? Tidakkah aku mati rasa?

Aku tak mengerti.

Ah, rupanya aku masih tak bisa bicara padanya. Tak bisa menatap wajahnya. Rupanya aku masih bisa merasakan kepedihan dan kepahitan. Tak seharusnya orang yang bersalah merasa sakit hati. Aku tahu itu.

Aku ingin kami berdua bisa bersikap wajar lagi, normal lagi. Bisa bicara selayaknya rekan kerja, tanpa ada rasa sakit hati berkelindan, meskipun ada kejadian yang getir di antara kami berdua.

Mungkinkah itu terjadi?

Bisakah aku setelah semua ini?

Andai aku tak perlu terus berpikir. Andai aku benar-benar sudah tak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

***O***

Sekarang dia jadi sekretaris Divisi Shokan. Dan itu berarti semua laporan tugah diserahkan padanya. Artinya aku harus bicara lagi dengannya. Mengapa begini? Pikiranku bicara aku harus bisa bicara normal lagi padanya, tapi entah mengapa ada rasa di sudut hatiku yang ingin menghindar dan kabur saja. Aku terus-menerus tercabik antara merindukannya, sakit hati, rasa bersalah, kebingungan, kehampaan, ketakutan….

Mungkin lebih baik kalau aku jadi sungguh-sungguh gila, tak perlu merasakan apa-apa. Tak perlu memikirkan apa-apa.

Aku takut. Sangat takut.

Sudah waktunya laporan diserahkan.

Lari! Lari!

Ayo, Asato, beranilah! Beranilah!

“Tatsumi, ini laporannya.”

Suaraku pasti pelan sekali. Kenapa aku terus begini?

“Terima kasih Tsuzuki-san. Apa tugasnya lancar?” dia bicara wajar dan tenang saja.

“Lumayan.”

Mengapa aku hanya bisa menjawab satu kata seperti ini?

“Partnermu membantu?”

“Ya.”

Aku buru-buru keluar. Aku pengecut. Aku pengecut. Aku sudah menetapkan hati untuk membuat semuanya kembali normal, tapi bahkan aku tak punya keberanian untuk itu.

Mengapa aku harus terus-menerus teriksa dengan berbagai perasaan seperti ini?

Aku bingung. Tak paham. A-aku….

Aku menyerah.

***O***

Tsuzuki si Bodoh. Ya, itulah yang kubiarkan mereka lihat. Kujaga jarak. Harus begitu. Jika tidak, kisah pahit antara diriku dan Tatsumi bisa terulang lagi.

Mencintai.

Memanfaatkan.

Berpisah.

Merasa begitu terluka karena semuanya.

Merasa begitu bersalah atas semuanya.

Dan tetap tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan tempatnya.

Mengapa aku masih terus mencintainya? Tanpa perasaan itu akan lebih baik bagi kami berdua.

***O***

Aku tak tahu apa aku bisa benar-benar tersenyum atau tertawa lagi, bahkan dengan semua ulah Watari, Yuma atau Saya. Bukan aku tak suka, aku tetap tertawa, hanya saja tawa itu tetap saja tidak bisa merasuk dalam hati. Tetap saja masih kosong rasanya.

Aku harusnya puas dengan apa yang ada, bukankah begitu?

Harusnya aku….

Mereka selalu bilang sayang padaku, tapi….

Dikelilingi teman. Rasanya itu terlalu muluk untukku.

Bukankah mereka akhirnya akan pergi juga? Seperti _partner_ - _partner_ -ku? Datang dan pergi.

Harusnya aku sudah biasa. Begitu semestinya. Tapi masih ada sakit hati yang tumpul dan aneh tiap kali itu terjadi. Lupakan. Lupakan. Minum lagi, minum lagi. Habiskan kuenya. Setidaknya bisa lupa walau hanya sekejap.

Setidaknya kalau begitu aku bisa menjaga wajah dan pembicaraan yang normal di depan Tatsumi. Paling tidak bisa bersikap layaknya rekan kerja.

Setelah semuanya aku masih tidak bisa membunuh perasaanku padanya….

***O***

Aku mengulurkan laporan di tanganku, “Tatsumi, ini laporan kasus kemarin. Aku mau berangkat menangani kasus yang baru di Nagasaki.”

“Ini uang untuk tugas kali ini. Jangan dihambur-hamburkan! Aku tak mau dengar alasan apapun!” wajahnya galak seperti biasa.

“Iyaaa….”

“Mana partnermu?”

“Kachou bilang dia sudah ke sana duluan.”

“Tsuzuki-san….”

“Ya?” aku menoleh.

“Semoga beruntung dengan _partner_ -mu kali ini.”

“Terima kasih,” aku cuma bisa menjawab dengan lirih.

Akan ada orang baru masuk dalam hidupku. Ataukah aku akan benar-benar membiarkannya masuk? Apakah kali ini kami akan bertahan lama, atau dia akan segera pergi lagi? Apakah akhirnya dia akan bisa menggantikan tempat Tatsumi?

Dengan keberadaannya, apakah aku bisa mencintai orang selain Tatsumi? Apakah dengan keberadaannya aku bisa benar-benar tersenyum lagi? Apakah dengan keberadaannya, aku bisa memulai satu awal baru?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Menulis fanfic ini bener-bener memanfaatkan kondisi emosi saya yang sedang tidak stabil. Mungkin itu untungnya, tanpa kondisi seperti itu terlalu sulit menyelami perasaan Tsuzuki. Menulis ini bisa dibilang penyaluran emosi lewat keran yang aman daripada menjebolkan tanggul.
> 
> Saya sedang membatasi keterlibatan di dunia maya. Meskipun demikian, sulit untuk mengatakan saya sedang hiatus karena saya masih menulis fanfic, masih membalas review jika perlu juga. Tapi lebih dari itu sementara tidak.
> 
> Terima kasih teman-teman sudah mau meluangkan waktu membaca fanfic ini.


End file.
